Ladybug Logan
"I can't help it if no one has a personality even as close to sparkling as mine is." '' Ladybug Logan is a Paper Mario fancharacter made by MSPA Forum user Todd Ingram. He is a male Lakitu who hangs around the sarsparilla bar in Portabella Outpost . His name is based off of the insect 'ladybug', which posess a similar pattern on their wings that Logan has on his shell. *45% Insight **+ Confidence, Ambition **- Arrogance, Tactlessness *30% Ardent **+ Anger **- Irritation, Rage *25% Sanguine **+ Moxie **- Fool-hardiness, Detachment 'Distinguishing Features''' *Green skin *Ladybug patterned shell *Large, gray, ten-gallon hat with a purple stripe. *Dirt cloud used as mount. Personality Ladybug Logan spends far too much of his time at the sarsparilla bar, downing soda after soda while his dirt cloud is messily parked in front of the window. He thinks he's good friends with the regulars at the bar. He is wrong. He's got a bar tab taller than a Stilt Guy, and has no plans of paying it off. Quickly angered and agressive in conversation, he's unlikely to hold on to a friendship for long. All of these horrid traits are made even worse by Logan's unshakable confidence. He's convinced himself that he is the Overwhere's gift to Lakitu, and that everyone knows it. He'll walk on up to a table full of tough-looking goons and start talking about what he considers "hip" and "edgy", only to be confused and irritated when they all stand up and move to another table. Usually, he'll just come to the conclusion that they couldn't handle his sparkling personality. This being said, Logan isn't malicious. True, he never apologizes for his behavior, but he doesn't think that he ever offends anyone, nor would he take pleasure in doing so. He just seems to think he's on a higher level than anyone else, and feels sorry for them and their inferior intellect. Backstory Ladybug Logan grew up on the wrong side of Portabella Outpost. His parents spoiled him, yet never seemed to notice that he never made any friends. Not only did he ostracize himself with his tendencies, everyone always made fun of him for the ladybug pattern on his shell, which is how he got his nickname. Logan discovered Snazzaroo Soda early on in his life, and he's never drunk anything else. He's often found with a bottle in his hand, slurping it obnoxiously loudly while commenting on the "mainstream, commercialized sludge" that is Chuckola Cola. Again, his soda tab is immense, but he doesn't seem to spend his parents money (he lives in their basement) on anything other than new hats and rodeo tickets. He always says to the bartender, "Put it on my tab, I'll get the folks to cover it." He's never told his parents about his tab. Eh, he'll get around to it someday. Relationships DENIM JOE: Denim Joe is, in many ways, the antithesis of Ladybug Logan. True, they both tend to scare people off due to their antics, whether it's fireworks or being fatuous. The difference is that people actually like Joe, and that he always apologizes when he finds out that he's offended someone, unlike Logan. He hates that Joe won't stop trying to socialize with him and that he considers them friends. LINDA T: Ladybug Logan fancies Linda, and makes no attempt to hide it. He'll occasionally show up at a crime scene with smelly old flowers (the shopkeeper was just going to THROW THEM OUT) and relentlessly annoy her while she's trying to work. Of course, due to Logan's social blindness, he thinks she's charmed by him, which only motivates him to keep trying harder. It's not a healthy relationship. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost